Bad Romance
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Amelia is a hunter and going against her better judgment she does something she's been raised to be against. Falling for a demon. Adam/OC
1. Me and you could write a bad romance

**A/N: Hey I'm Bee, This my first SPN fanfic. I've been watching Supernatural since season 5 (i guess, I could go on but I doubt you wanna hear me ramble) ( during the summer I got seasons 1, 2, 3 4 and then 5 [I was hooked after the pilot episode season 1. But anywho, I got this idea for this after seeing a post on Tumblr about wanting to see a Demon Adam ( I heart him and Jake Abel is pretty hot) and I guess this would be my take on it. Also its my first time posting a mature fanfic ( just for Safety) [Not my first time writing though I pretty much fail at it. but hopefully this isn't too bad]. Any who, I don't own anything! SPN belongs to Eric Kripke(I'm just playing with Adam for a bit) and I don't own the song bad romance (it belongs to Lady Gaga) I only own my OC Amelia.  
**

**Summary:**

**Amelia is a hunter and going against her better judgment she does something she's been raised to be against. Falling for a demon.**

**

* * *

**

**C**aught in a bad romance

There was so much tension in the room at that exact moment and the silence was so loud, the blonde would've sworn she heard a pin drop. Her dark blue eyes were focused on the pair green ones looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth together. She had never hated someone as much as she did at this moment. She knew their relationship (if she could call it that) was far from perfect. Through strangers eyes, they looked perfect but what they don't know, ever since he came back and it turned her world upside down. He had earned their trust and with some difficultly he eventually won her over ( in a sense she could tolerate him and that was on the good days). If only she could ignore him like she would most of the time. Whenever she did talk to him it would be in short and only two or three syllables or they were fighting like cats and dogs.

The blonde teen wasn't giving up this without a fight, pursing her lips together. She was annoyed at first but now she was furious. She arched a perfectly arched blonde brow as he took a another step towards her. Her eyes not tearing away from his, she took a step backwards. As much as she didn't want to admit it, with him being so close to her made her stomach flip and her heart was pounding. She tired to ignore the feeling, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind was easy enough. Just making them stay there was the difficult part.

He took another half step towards her, her eyes watched him carefully as he slowly leaned closer. Her eyes not leaving his, she barely noticed that slowly his left hand was moving closer towards her, she felt a shock as she felt his finger tips caressing her cheek and brushing the loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. She tired to keep a good poker face, acting like this wasn't getting to her. Not being able to fight it anymore, she turned her face away, a slight blush rose in her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself.

Her throat felt suddenly dry, she tried to let the words come out but couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she spoke barely in whisper "**This is wrong, you know that. I can't-"** She looked up him through her long lashes, her fringe in her eyes. Her eyes were now filled with panic, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew better.

He couldn't help but smirk, leaning in closer. Whispering in her ear **"There's nothing wrong about this, it's just you and me." **She couldn't tell if he was lying. She had no reason to doubt him now. Though she had reason not to trust him, even if he wasn't like the others. She was certain he was telling the truth. Which was rare for someone like him. This wasn't black or white it was just grey. She knew what he was and she knew it was wrong. Tilting her head to the side, her blue eyes still on his as she counted the colours in his eyes, greenish blue. She couldn't lie, she was memorized by them. She was barely taken a back when his eyes flashed black then back to their natural colour. It was a reminder that he wasn't all human.

" **What makes you so sure about that?"** She had finally got her voice back, though it only cracked a little. She knew he'd give her a smart ass answer and tell her she was being paranoid.

He gave her mischievous smile, she was always paranoid and trying to fight him with every excuse in the book. **" Ames, it's all me in here… my own meat suit no one else and yet you still think it's wrong hooking up with a demon" **She wrinkled her nose when he said her nickname he had given her.

He chuckled at her, he loved getting a rise out of her and pushing her buttons which he did daily.

The tiny blonde went on her tipy- toes and leaned in close so their lips just barely touched. **" What makes you think I'm going to be hooking up with you?" **she moved away slowly and backed away. Arching a brow, waiting for him answer. She could tell he was slightly disappointed that nothing happened and he sighed loudly. He moved a little faster then normal human speed, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him as he leaned in closer. When he pressed his lips to hers, she closed her eyes she started kissing him back just as feverishly and she let out a soft moan as he picked her up in his arms and slammed her into the wall and her hands held the nape of his neck. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her back being pressed against the wall. She slowly broke the kiss, already missing the feeling of his lips on hers. Her chest was heaving fast and was trying to slow her breathing down. She leaned her forehead against his. **" I- can't… we shouldn't" **she mumbled lowly. This went against every fiber of her being but something was telling her deep down it felt right.

He ignored her, shaking his head. He kissed her neck and slowly moving his lips against her jaw. He spoke against her skin **"Stop lying to yourself, you want this just as much as I do"** he kissed the hallow of her neck, she involuntary shivered as he did so, making him smirk. Closing her eyes, she moved her hands from his neck and ran her slender fingers through his blonde hair.

"**Adam" **She softly moaned his name, as he carefully grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, holding them with one hand and with his free hand he started to lift the fabric of her shirt from her petite form. He kept his eyes on her in as he let the shirt fall from his grasp.

_He was wearing too many clothes_, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure where this was all coming from but at this moment she didn't really care she just wanted him. Letting her lips brush with his, He had loosened his grip on her hands which she took an advantage to carefully get out of his grip. She gave him a tiny smirk as she reached for the hem of his shirt, slipping her hand up his shirt and her fingers scaling his abdomen. Once his shirt was off. She couldn't help but stare, biting her lip.

She felt more blush rise in her cheeks as he leaned down closer and cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers again. Deepening the kiss with a simple sweep of his tongue, their tongues battling for dominance, he took control of the kiss, and with one hand moving from her face and lightly touching her shoulders, he could feel the Goosebumps on her skin underneath his finger tips.

She knew he was a little distracted, taking some control she pushed herself from the wall and without breaking the kiss she lead him towards the bed. She felt him smirk against her lips as she did this, without much notice he scooped her up in one arm and gently laid her on the bed and blanketing himself over her . Breaking the kiss, lips swollen from their kiss, he pressed his lips to her neck and down her collarbone and the dip between her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips, her fingers pulling on his blonde locks. A sly smile crossed his lips, his fingers were working to undo the buttons on her jeans, and with a grin looking up at her he slid them off.

Adam scaled his fingers back up of the length of her body, enjoying the reactions he was getting from her.

Amelia didn't take her eyes off of him as he removed her jeans from her form. Her heart was still pounding, with trembling fingers she reached towards his belt and unbuckled it and pushed them down.

With most of their clothes discarded, Amelia took a deep breath and sat up slightly, reaching behind her she unhooked the clasp of her bra. Letting in slip from her shoulders as she discarded the lace garment. Adam looked at her hungrily, she fuelled something inside him. _Need, want, Lust. _He wasn't sure what to think of it, he just knew he wanted her and only her. She made him feel like he was human again. A low moan escaped his lips, he dipped his head his lips moving down her throat and placing his mouth over the breast, while his other hand was massaging the neglected one.

Amelia moaned softly and she tipped her head back as her fingers where tangled in his damp hair. **"Adam"** she looked at him with hazy eyes, her eyes closed again as he switched from one breast to the other one. She arched her back up from the mattress as he moved his lips down lower on her body, stopping as he reached her waist, hooking his long fingers in the side strap of lacy garment and slowly pulled it down and it slipped off her thighs.

Amelia gave him a mischievous grin, she hadn't wanted someone as bad she wanted him at the moment. With nimble fingers, she reached for his boxers and once she removed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Pressing her lips to his, meeting in a slow but hungry kiss. He grabbed her hips firmly, he placed himself in front of her as he thrusted his hips with hers. Her fingers released themselves from his around his neck and moved to his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. Amelia slowly opened her eyes as he slowly broke the kiss, staring into her eyes he wanted to make sure she wanted this and he didn't want to pressure her **"You sure you want this?"** his eyes laced with concern.

Amelia nodded and gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him back towards her, their lips meeting slowly and he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, nipping along her jaw, then her neck. He rocked hips gently at first, getting her used to the feel of him, picking up the pace with each thrust. Amelia moved her hips with his and her fingers tangled in his damp hair pulling it, making him groan and tossing his head back. No other girl had made him feel this way and even though he wasn't entirely human, she made him remember what it was like to be human.

Amelia couldn't deny it anymore, she had feelings for him and deep down she knew she had always had. She was unsure how she felt before but now it was clear. Closing her eyes, feeling like they weighed a ton. She laid her head on his chest, content and_ safe. _

_

* * *

_

_**R e v i e w  
**_

_**Peace Laters**_

_**TheWayHeLaughs13 aka Bee**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Mama I'm in  love with a criminal

**WHOA! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! writers block sucks but I finally got my groove back. SO enough from me and Enjoy! **

**p.s I do not own anything SPN related and it all belongs to Kripke! I'm just playing with Adam for a bit (; The song's not mine either it belongs to Britney Spears. It's called Criminal. **

* * *

**M**ama I'm in Love with criminal.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open, groggy eyes looked around the room as she tired to remember what had happened that night. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the half naked figure sleeping deeply beside her. Slowly sitting up as she wrapped the sheets around her body, Amelia ran her fingers through her blonde hair it was a tangled mess. She sighed loudly.

The event of the night before flashed before her eyes. She bit her lip, she really did hook up with Adam the night before.

Slowly getting off the bed hoping not to wake him up she kept her gaze on him and his sleeping form. Praying he wouldn't wake up until after she left.

Holding the sheet closer to her, she slowly gathered up her discarded clothing on the floor and tip toed into the bathroom and slowly shutting the door.

After the rush of putting on her clothes, opening the bathroom door and sighing in relief that he was still sleeping. She grabbed her bag and quietly left the room.

Blinking back the tears, she kept walking until she reached her car. She let herself cry and suddenly she knew why. She left him there and she wanted to act like what happened between them didn't happen. It killed her inside that she was doing this to him. Deep down she cared but she didn't know how to show it.

Finally getting the car started after just sitting there for five minutes. Wiping the tears away, she reached for her purse. Pulling out the black cell phone and she flipped it opened and dialled.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"**Hello?" **the soft voice spoke

"**Izzie, get your ass down here. So we can leave" **Amelia glanced around and then looked back in the review mirror. Just a few figures waking in the parking lot carrying suitcases and bags.

"**Why? Did you murder someone?" **Isabelle joked.

"**No and shut up" **Amelia muttered, her eyes were furrowed.

"**Fine but you'll tell me eventually" **

"**Don't count on it sis, just hurry" **

Isabelle Hunter was identical as her sister though she was older by two minutes and five seconds. The only real difference between the two was Isabelle's long dark hair that hung just above her waist.

Once Isabelle reached the car and opened the door and climbed in shutting the door after, she gave her sister a suspicious look.

"**Where's demon boy?" **Isabelle arched a brow.

"**I don't know" **Amelia seethed, trying to act like she didn't' care. **" Probably somewhere being his usual jackass self" **

Isabelle held in a laugh **" Did you know that is a form of flattery." **she wigged her fingers at her sister.

Amelia narrowed her eyes at her twin **"Please Izzie, lets just go".**

"**Miss me?" **

Amelia looked up from her laptop, she was currently trying to do research on a current case, her oldest sister Cady was making her look into.

She furrowed at where the voice was located, she had been avoiding Adam since that night.

"**What do you want Adam?" **she tried to make her voice not shake.

"**Why I can't a visit you Ames?" **A smirk was formed on his lips.

"**You know why" **She closed her laptop and got off the bed taking the laptop with her and walked over to the table and placed the laptop on the hard surface.

Her back was now turned from him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye right now.

"**Enlighten me then" **Adam smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The blonde froze and her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. _Lie or tell the truth. _

Amelia took a deep breath "**Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about" **

Within a second he was standing behind her. **"Amelia"** he whispered in her ear.

Amelia turned to face him, her dark blue eyes stared into his green ones. She wasn't going to the first one to break, she couldn't let herself. She had so much at stake if acted out on her feelings. Yet slowly the blush crept across her cheeks.

"**Aw your nervous around me? That's the sweetest thing I've heard" **he grinned cheekily down at her.

Amelia narrowed her eyes **"Shut up, I am not nervous around you" **

"**Make me" **He challenged her. "**you so are, your face went all red"** Adam loved pushing her buttons and he was determined to make her crack.

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him, glaring at him. Then when she went to move past him, he blocked her way **"Seriously? And you know what fine!" **

She took a step closer to him and wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck and pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't fight it anymore and she just wanted him to shut up.

Amelia was the first to break the kiss, her breathing was heavy yet she remained silent. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Her head told she was being foolish yet her heart was telling her something completely different. Pushing away all reason she let their lips met in a slow hungry kiss.

She couldn't deny it any longer, she was in love with him. Amelia was in love a with demon.

* * *

**R e v i e w ! **

(they make me smile(: )

Brooke.


End file.
